


In Need of a Good Spanking

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming In Pants, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In Need of a Good Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"You like that?" James asked. He knew loads of people liked kinky shit but he hadn't pegged Teddy as the type who would be into spanking.

"Oh, yeah." Teddy's expression told James all he needed to know. He'd never seen Teddy look that way except post-orgasm. It was a look James enjoyed seeing on a daily basis.

"Over my lap, then," James said. He sat up straight in his chair. 

Teddy's eyes snapped to him. "What, now?"

"I said _over my lap_." James patted his thighs twice.

A wicked grin stole across Teddy's face. "That's how it is, is it?"

James nodded, not trusting himself to speak. His cock was getting hard and he didn't even know why. Well, he did because turning Teddy on turned him on. 

Teddy stood from where he was sitting on the sofa and walked to James. He started to bend over but James stopped him.

"Drop them. If we're doing this, we're doing it right."

Teddy reached for his belt and James watched as he slowly undid the button and zip. In a single motion, Teddy pushed his trousers and pants down to his knees. James swallowed reflexively when he saw Teddy was already fully hard, his thick cock seemingly pointing straight at James's mouth. 

He thought about it, he could suck Teddy right now and Teddy would fuck him over the table like he had last week. His arse clenched reflexively, aching to be filled....

"Think you can handle it?" Teddy asked pulling James back to the present.

"Me? You won't be able to sit for a week when I'm through with you."

"And you'll come in your pants like a schoolboy." 

James laughed. "From smacking your arse? Not likely."

"You'll see." Teddy leaned up against James's thighs and slowly bent over his lap, placing his hands on the floor. His cock was pressed against James's leg and it was all James could do not to squirm in the chair, trying to get more friction on his own cock.

Focusing instead on Teddy's arse, James caressed the firm muscle, fingertips brushing his perineum and his bollocks before trailing back up though his crease, warmth emanating from his entrance. 

Teddy rocked against him and without thinking James swatted his arse. 

"Not yet—" he started but he wasn't prepared for the groan that came from Teddy with that first slap. 

"Christ," he said hoarsely. His hand stung, Teddy's skin was bright red—the imprint of James's palm, each finger outlined perfectly—and, tellingly, they were both still quite hard.

James took a deep breath before slapping the other cheek.

"Fuck, yes, like that," Teddy said, his hips making tiny thrusts as if he couldn't help but move even though he was trying not to. James slapped him twice in quick succession. He considered making Teddy count but they weren't playing naughty professor. Maybe next time, he thought evilly as he brought his hand down again with all his might and nearly shouted along with Teddy at the impact. 

Teddy's trousers were down to his ankles now, his feet up on tiptoe as he rocked against James with each smack of his hand. The muscles in his arms were straining as his fingers held up. James loved seeing those muscles flexed, especially when Teddy was over him—fucking him—arms braced against the bed.

James thrilled at the hitch in Teddy's breathing as he let his fingertips skate over the now hot skin. He let them slip between Teddy's cheeks, just touching his entrance. He thought about conjuring lube, fingerfucking him, then pressing his cock to Teddy's loosened hole but again he stopped himself. 

His cock was starting to ache and knew Teddy was probably right that he'd end up coming just from the friction of Teddy rubbing against him. He would just have to make sure Teddy came first.

"Fucking tease," Teddy said, purposefully thrusting against James's leg. 

James gritted his teeth and gripped Teddy's waist with his free hand, holding his body firmly. Then he just let go, his hand reigning down smack after smack, each one ringing loudly through the room. 

His hand hurt but he didn't stop. 

He heard the most undignified keening sound but he didn't stop.

Teddy's hips moved faster and faster, both trying to get away and silently begging for more. James could tell Teddy was getting close and he wasn't far behind, crying out the moment he felt the warmth of Teddy's come spilling over his thigh. 

Panting and sweating and aching all over, James watched as Teddy stood, first cleaning the mess they'd both left and then gingerly pulling his pants and trousers back on.

"All right?" James asked when Teddy winced.

"Yeah, I'm good," Teddy said buckling his belt. "You sure you've never done that before?" 

James shook his head. "I never thought about it before, not seriously."

"You're a natural." Teddy bent down and gave James a brief but passionate kiss before pulling back. "But you should see to that hand," he said softly.

James looked down at his palm and realised he'd broken a blood vessel in the fleshy part of his thumb.

"Bloody hell."

Teddy laughed silently and conjured an ice pack. "Take a bit more care next time."

James took the ice pack and applied it to his hand. Five minutes of ice followed by a thin layer of bruise paste and his hand would be good as new.

"Next time?" He was sure the hopeful note in his voice came through loud and clear because Teddy grinned and kissed him again.

"Definitely. There's nothing quite like fucking a freshly spanked arse." 

James groaned as Teddy waggled _his_ freshly spanked arse in front of James before sitting back down on the sofa almost as if nothing had happened. Only the way his lowered himself revealed he was in any discomfort. 

_Must be worth it_ , James thought to himself trying to imagine if he'd like Teddy to spank him sometime. He still wasn't sure, though being tied to the bedpost sounded like fun.


End file.
